lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Mtoto/Relationships
Family His Mom Mtoto does care for his mom and loves her very much. He gets very worried for her safety when she rampages on Mapango Cliffs because at the time she could not see, but feels relieved when she is rescued. He is shown to be loving for her so much. He is comforted by her when the guard leaves. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Beshte Mtoto looks up to Beshe as a hero which can be proven after he claims to always role-play as him, something which the hippo is humbled by. Beshte does his best to guide Mtoto on his path, keeping his chin up when things go astray, offering him praise when needed and coming to his rescue whenever he can. Beshte has been known to become particularly concerned when Mtoto is upset, as seen in The Kilio Valley Fire when Mtoto and his herd almost had to leave the Pride Lands. After Scar's defeat, he shares a goodbye with Beshte when he and guard leaves on their journey to the Tree of Life. Fuli Fuli and Mtoto are shown to have a close relationship. Where the two even play baobab ball with each other in Savannah Summit. In "The Ukumbusho Tradition" Fuli tells Mtoto to spray the paint off his head instead of the bees. He still thanks Beshte for saving him even though Fuli was the one who told him. Ono Ono and Mtoto are shown to have a close relationship. Bunga Mtoto became one of Bunga's loyal followers after Rafiki said the honey badgers are the smartest animals in the Pride Lands. He is later seen fanning a leaf over Bunga's head. When the temporary dam breaks, Mtoto continue fanning his leaf in the air until he realizes that Bunga has left. He follows Bunga, who enters the canyon. Realizing that Mtoto is following him with the water close behind, Bunga calls out for Mtoto to run, waiting behind as the little elephant runs into the canyon ahead of the honey badger. When Ono accidentally leads the crew to a dead end. Mtoto and the other animals look to Bunga for help, who instead tells them to listen to Kion, who is the real sage. Even after that the two still remain good friends. Mtoto is even grateful that Bunga saved his mom's life. Ma Tembo Ma Tembo and Mtoto have good relationship seeing as how he and his mom are apart of her herd and are willing to protect him from danger. He even convinced her to take part in the Christmas celebration. He is very trustful of Ma Tembo's capabilities as a leader. Kion Mtoto seems to have a good relationship with the leader of the Lion Guard, even though he likes Beshte the best. Seeing the young elephant's bravery at the end of Follow That Hippo!, Kion gives him an honorary Mark of the Guard. Mtoto and Kion are shown to be good friends, even playing Baobab Ball with the rest of the Guard. He also helps Kion out during The Savannah Summit. Rafiki Rafiki told a story to Mtoto, detailing the story of a creature known as "the Zimwi". Although the tale frightened the Mtoto, he was intrigued by Rafiki's storytelling. Mtoto appears to look up to Rafiki. Makini Mtoto appears to be on good terms with Makini. Young Hare Young Hare listened to Rafiki's tale with the Mtoto, and he appears to be on good terms with each other. Young Rhino Young Rhino listened to Rafiki's tale with the Mtoto, and they appear to be on good terms with each other. Porcupine Brothers Porcupine Brothers listened to Rafiki's tale with the Mtoto, and he appears to be on good terms with each other. Shauku, Kambuni, Gumba, and Kwato Mtoto is good friends with them seeing as they play Lion Guard together. They each take turns being each Lion Guard member, spare Mtoto, who is "always Beshte". Gumba, Kwato, Kambuni, and Shauku approach Mtoto, asking where he has been, and Mtoto proudly announces that he was training with Beshte and the Guard. He expresses a desire to play Lion Guard, and the consent of the other, but soon realize that the game isn't much fun without bad guys to chase. Mtoto suggests using hyraxes as the bad guys, and he and his friends dash after a trio of hyraxes, calling them by the names of the hyenas. The hyraxes soon escape, and Mtoto asks his friends what they should chase now. Janja speaks from behind them, suggesting that he and his minions chase Mtoto and his friends. The five friends flee in terror, While they were able to outsmart the Hyenas, but the three hyenas continue to pursue Mtoto, who eventually begins to tire. The four friends go to Beshte for help and that Mtoto was alone and in danger. Near the end of the episode, they appear listening to Mtoto's story. They listen are impressed. Timon and Pumbaa Mtoto is allied with Timon and Pumbaa. When the kids were scared of the zimwi they told them a tale about Timon's ma when she heard of it. Mtoto asked his herd to be in the Christmas performance for them. Little Monkey During the song "Hero Inside" Mtoto gave him a ride across the river. Makuu Mtoto was enemies of Makuu since he hears Makuu is going to try ruined the savannah summit. and at the end, Makuu gives his speech to become the reformed crocodile and he likes to say the Savannah Summit will go on. Twiga Mtoto and Twiga are on good terms. In "The Savannah Summit" Mtoto heard Twiga talking about Makuu but she says that she wasn't talking about him. She claims that she was just eating branches. Vuruga Vuruga Vuruga Vuruga and Mtoto are on good terms. In "The Savannah Summit" Mtoto heard Vuruga Vuruga talking about Makuu but she says that she wasn't talking about him. She claims that she was just eating branches with Twiga. Jasiri Mtoto and Jasiri are on good terms. They work together to fight Scar's army. Janja Mtoto used to be frightened of Janja. When he was playing Lion guard with his friends, Janja and his hyenas began to chase him and targeted Mtoto specifically. With Beshte's help, Mtoto was able to outwit Janja and Cheezi. This did not stop Janja from chasing down Mtoto in The Rise of Scar ''and targeting him again in ''The Kilio Valley Fire, adding to Mtoto's fear of the boisterous hyena leader. In "Battle for the Pride Lands" Mtoto started to trust Janja just like the other Pride Landers. When Janja said he knew how to defeat Scar. Cheezi Much like Cheezi's leader, Janja, Mtoto is frightened of the hyena. After his friends escaped from Cheezi's clutches, Cheezi joined his leader in tracking down Mtoto, leaving him nowhere to escape. When Beshte came to his aid, Cheezi and Janja tried again to capture Mtoto but were outsmarted by the pair. In The Rise of Scar Mtoto was once again pursued by Cheezi, Chungu, and Janja, adding to his distrust of the trio. Chungu Much like Chungu's leader, Janja, Mtoto is frightened of the bulky hyena. After his friends escaped from Chungu's clutches, Chungu joined his leader in tracking down Mtoto, leaving him nowhere to escape. When Beshte came to his aid, Chungu attempted to grab Mtoto on his own but the pair were able to evade him. In The Rise of Scar Mtoto was once again pursued by Chungu, Cheezi, and Janja, adding to his distrust of the trio. Nne Nne and his clan chased down Mtoto and his herd before, leaving Mtoto frightened of the hyena. Tano Tano and his clan chased down Mtoto and his herd before, leaving Mtoto frightened of the hyena. Enemies Reirei Reirei hates Mtoto. Scar orders them to destroy the Kilio Valley and Ma Tembo and her herd tried to save their home but it was too late. Goigoi Goigoi hates Mtoto. Scar orders them to destroy the Kilio Valley and Ma Tembo and her herd tried to save their home but it was too late. Dogo's Siblings Dogo's Siblings hates Mtoto. Scar orders them to destroy the Kilio Valley and Ma Tembo and her herd tried to save their home but it was too late. Kiburi Kiburi hates Mtoto. Scar orders them to destroy the Kilio Valley and Ma Tembo and her herd tried to save their home but it was too late. Tamka Tamka hates Mtoto. Scar orders them to destroy the Kilio Valley and Ma Tembo and her herd tried to save their home but it was too late. Nduli Nduli hates Mtoto. Scar orders them to destroy the Kilio Valley and Ma Tembo and her herd tried to save their home but it was too late. Scar Mtoto is frightened by Scar and knows that he is bad. Category:Relationships